Curse Taker 24:7!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: It's like Dragon Ball, but instead of balls, Alice has to take 24 undead creatures and vengeful ghosts into her life to get a single wish of whatever she wants. Unfortunately, the closer she's reaching to 24 Curses, the more she considers making a wish to shut them up, since they won't stop proposing to be her husband. AU. Chapter 1: "The Curse of the Yuki Onna"


**Curse Taker 24/7!**  
_August 15th 2014_  
Daisuke Sawakaze, Shizuka Yukiora and Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose, Horcrux by J.K. Rowling

* * *

*Suggestion: Turn on the black Story Contrast. It may or may not affect the mood of this story.*

* * *

I'm being followed by a curse. Which is in a form of _yuki onna_—snow woman.

The entire reason I've moved to England is to get rid of her, but she keeps following me. No one else believes my story. How she almost freezes me whenever I soak in the bath. How she almost killed me by raining icicles whenever I used the shower instead. How she freezes my mouth whenever I drink.

Yes.

I am now afraid of water.

Ah, pardon my rudeness. My name is Daisuke Sawakaze. I'm a 20 years-old college student, majoring in medical analysis. Things such as ghosts, spirits, they used to be a mere joke or entertainment for me.

And that is so typical of me, to be the person who's cursed by a_ yuki onna_. I'm sure you understand, in American movies, the cursed ones are usually the ones who absolutely don't believe in myth or ghosts. Now I feel like I'm the joke itself. It's frustrating, of course.

I haven't been taking a bath for three months by now. That's fine, but what's killing me is the fact that I can't drink without freezing myself to death. I can't even use IV at the hospital because the liquid will freeze my blood.

I'm really hurting. And this is the whole reason this woman is following me around. She wants my soul. She wants my demise. She wants to take me. This is how she makes me fed up with my own life.

I.

Can.

Not.

Drink.

So I agreed with her. I sit on my bed, with her smiling eerily at me as I look at the glass of water in my hand.

Ah, I can't take this anymore.

How I want to relinquish my throat.

I want it so bad.

I want this water in my glass to be my last demise.

I lift the glass in my hand to my lips, and her smile grows wider.

That's when the door is slammed open, and Alice Liddell comes, saving my life.

~.X.~

"No!" She yells to me and run to slap the glass off my hand, making it shatter on the wooden floor, and I almost cry in despair. "You can't give up just now, Daisuke!"

My eyes are on the floor, watching the water absorbed into the floor, and I find myself sliding off my bed, trying to desperately take the water with my hands.

"No...No...I want to drink...I can't take this anymore...I need to drink...it's painful..." I glare at the woman who intrudes my desperate action. "IT'S PAINFUL! IT'S PAINFUL!"

She doesn't say anything, but kneels beside me and takes out a flask, before drinking in front of me, and before I can try and snatch that flask of life, she pulls me by the back of my neck and kisses me, sending the liquid into my throat.

My eyes rolled to the back of my lid as I feel truly sated after a long time. The water pours down into my body and it doesn't freeze me to death.

It doesn't freeze me. I feel more alive than ever.

I feel like a newborn.

And then it comes to me; who is this woman? She's kissing me...?

...Huh?

"AH—Ah, wh-what are you doing!?" I pull away and glare at her in disbelief, only to have her drink from her flask again. Flustered and confused, I keep stuttering out. "What are you doing? Wh-Who are you!?"

"Ah, ih feevev ma mov," she says, sticking out her tongue that freezes. Despite that, she hands her flask to me and nods. "Thou kah hink hiff," she sticks up her thumb.

I limply accepts her flask as I translated her words. Her mouth freezes, and I can drink from this flask. But that's not what I'm dwelling about right now.

The snow woman is laughing and is now embracing the female in front of me.

"He...he...he..."

"Hnn..." she deadpans at the evil spirit, takes out a lighter, and, to make everything weirder...

She burns her tongue.

"KYAAAAAHHH!"

But it's not only me who's screaming in fright; the snow woman is screaming as she sticks out her own tongue, running around and trying to fan her tongue. It's as if her tongue is burning as well. I spend the rest of my time gaping and watching the girl in front of me burning her tongue until the ice melts off.

"Ahh, much better," she laughs, and then looks at me. "You can drink just fine now. She won't freeze you again, Daisuke,"

"Ah, um, excuse me..." I sit up properly and clear my throat. "Th-Thank you for saving my life...And...since you've already known me...who are you?"

"I'm Alice Liddell,"

"Why...did you save me? How do you even know that she's been following me around? No one believed me..."

"Yeah, it's really hard to believe for me, either. I just started this job last Sunday," she laughs nervously.

This is making me even more confused.

"Job?"

"Yes...I'm a Curse Taker," she says, pointing her index finger to herself. Looking my preplexed face, she laughs again. "Hehe, though, by now, you probably believe in curse, right, Daisuke?"

~.X.~

Alice Liddell is actually going to the same college as I do...well, truthfully, her father is the dean of the college; Oxford. It's seems that's just how she bounds to find out about me. She said that she's a Curse Taker.

Her job is to take curses of others upon herself. If she can collect 24 Curses, she will be rewarded.

Well, I'd like to know that, but not when I'm worrying about how she's going to go on with life if the snow woman keeps freezing water.

"But...Liddell-san," I ask, "If you're taking the curse, how will you fare...?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, when I first took this job..." she sighs, shoving her lighter back into her coat pocket. She stands up and approaches the snow woman that's crying in the corner of my room, and then bites her thumb.

I flinch, hearing something cracks, and I know that she's bleeding. Curious, I watch as Alice-san touches the snow woman with her blood-covered fingers.

The door is slammed open again.

"Alice~! I'm done playing, so—Eeh! A new Curse?"

"AAAHH!" I scream on top of my lungs, as the newcomer is actually a bleeding werewolf. He turns to me and sushed me.

"Shh! Be quiet, human! I'm trying to talk to Alice here, can't you see?"

"Ah...uh...um..."

"Don't worry, Daisuke. He won't attack anyone, since I've taken him as well," Alice laughs nervously, and then approaches the werewolf. "You shouldn't be barging in like that, you're the rude one, Boris! Who won't be freaked out to see you in this form, seriously?"

"Anyway, who's that new girl? She's kind of cute~!" the werewolf dismisses Alice and curiously stares at the snow woman. "_Hallo_, _bist du ein Curse_?"

And for the first time, instead of laughing so eerily, the snow woman speaks.

"_Wakarimasen._" She shakes her head, and then hides behind Alice. "_Ano yatsu...dare desu ka?"_

Alice laughs nervously, and turns to me. "Ahaha...uh, Daisuke, what is she talking about?"

"Ah, she said she doesn't understand and is asking who he is," I raise my hand as well. "Excuse me, but, why is she speaking like a normal person now?"

The werewolf turns to me with a grin. "Ah, that's because Alice is taking us into her life, so we can act human, kind of," he crosses his arms and points at me. "Now you better tell this girl who I am, Daikon,"

"My name is...D-Daisuke..." I sighs and turns to the snow woman who has been terrorizing me for months. "_Kono hito wa Boris, desu._"

Alice crosses her arms and hums. "Ahh, this is going to be hard for me...I can't have a Japanese living with me, I won't understand her. She's also really shy..." she then stares at the snow woman. "Okay then. You can be my Horcrux,"

Horcrux? I blink as I feel how familiar it sounds. Isn't that something in Harry Potter serial? As she said that, the werewolf yells in anger.

"Hey! Are you kidding, Alice? If you do that, Julius will be angry!"

The Curse Taker flinches and slowly turns pale. "Ha...haha...ah, well, come on, Boris...we can make this our little secret, can't we?"

"Ahh, but I don't think it's going to be such a good idea...Besides, I'm scared of Julius..."

"Oh come on, if she's not alive, it's going to be hard for me...Besides, why does he have to control my life, anyway?"

"Well, if you can say _that_ to his face, I'll be right behind you."

"Ah! Don't be like that! Julius is scary..."

It seems that Alice-san already has more than one Curse. I'm not really sure about this Curse Taker thing, but I begin to understand what it's about. This werewolf in front of me is Boris. He's used to be a Curse for other people, and Alice-san has taken him into her life.

What I don't understand is how she'll fare, if she's really planning to take 24 Curses into her life? I was almost at my edge when I was cursed by that snow woman...

"Yeah well, setting that aside," says Alice-san, turning back to the snow woman, "From now on, you're going to live again using a third of my life," she says cheerfully and kisses the snow woman's forehead.

As that happens, the snow woman's eyes widen in surprise, and the cold she's emitting is begin to be absorbed by her body, that's also turning to color with life again. Her wild hair that's been flying around falls and is a big wave of shining black.

"Since you're so shy, your name is...er...Shizuka. You can go by Shizuka Yukiora." Alice turns to me cheerfully. "Since I've saved your life, please take care of Shizuka, okay, Daisuke?"

"E-Eh?" I feel the hinge of my jaw cracks. "But...But...L-Liddell-san!?"

"It's okay, it's just for a while~! At least until I learn Japanese and you teach her English, okay? Now, Shizuka, you will live with Daisuke for a while, understand?" she says to the ex-snow-woman and points at me.

Shizuka Yukiora turns to me and bows politely. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_"

Before I can protest, again, the door is slammed open, and everyone except for Shizuka, scream in fright.

"GYAAAAHH!"

"IT'S JULIUS! AAAAAHHH!"

He's not worse than the werewolf, but what freaks me out is the fact that his rib is torn open and his heart is ripped, not found. What really scares me is the fact that he's acting like a grudge-filled ghost, unlike Boris. And what worries me is the fact that both Alice-san and Boris are also frightened with his presence.

"Alice..." he whispers eerily. "Horcrux...again..."

"AHHH! I'M SORRY!" Alice cries and runs to my window. "So yeah, Daisuke! Please take care of her, _ciao_!" she jumps off and runs.

"ALICE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, SCHEISSE!" Boris cries as well and chases her out through the window.

And now I'm left with a girl who used to terror my life, Shizuka Yukiora. And this really terrifying apparently-zombie Julius, who's only glaring at my window, emitting death. I'm not sure what to react when he suddenly bows to me, his broken ribs creaking open, and then looks at me ever-so-coldly and nods.

"Please..." he whispers, leaning to my ear, and I have to hold my breath. "Take..." and I wonder why he's having such long, husky pause, "...care...of her..."

He pulls away, slowly walks to the window, and jumps out as well.

Both Shizuka and I can only stare at the window in silence. She then turns to me with a neutral face.

"_Ittai nani sore...?_" she asks what on earth is that.

What on earth am I supposed to answer? I have no idea either.

"_Wakarimasen."_

* * *

**Yay! I have two days off before the next exams...Yaaay... yay... ya...yy...( ._.)**

**Anyway, review if you find this interesting!**


End file.
